1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Air Pollution Control Systems, specifically to Wet Type Dust Arresters.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are presently available a number of other dust arresters wherein gas passes downwardly through the inlet gas side of the arrester and impinges against a liquid bath as it turns to pass upwardly through a baffle zone at a rate depending upon the velocity of the gas and the "head" of liquid available in the impingement area.
I am an author of the inventions: the Bubble-Vortical Dust Arrester, USSR Author's Certificates No. 174,938 dated Feb. 15, 1964 and No. 185,196 dated May 31, 1966. The submitted new invention--the Aero-Hydraulic Pollution Control System--is an improvement of the above-mentioned inventions. In spite of the Bubble-Vortical Dust Arrester have had extremely successful applications still it has several objections:
First is the absence of an open-to-the-atmosphere liquid pollutant extractor with pipes connecting to an gas pollutant extractor.
Second is the absence of gas flow originated prewashing of the polluted gas upon entry to the gas pollutant extractor before gas impinges against liquid bath. As result, this decreases the effect of centrifugal forces acting on the particles.
Third is the absence of a high operating liquid level control inside the intermediate collector.
Fourth is the absence of a hydraulically automated drain of pollutant floats.
Fifth is the absence of the diffusion control, peculiar for my invention, which constitutes a hydraulic trap, preventing a diffusion of gases and causing a flame suppression in unoperating time, and originates a desirable low operating liquid level, not imposing an additional gas resistance. The Bubble-Vortical Dust Arrester can not support these conditions without raising a static liquid level and, then, causing an additional gas resistance.
Sixth, the liquid pollutant extractor is not furnished with suitable types of partitions for pollutants with different properties.
Seventh, it lacks the option of disconnecting and elevating the polluted liquid passage end at the liquid pollutant extractor. This option could provide a free gravitational liquid flow discharge.
Another such advanced device--the Air Cleaner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,330, dated Apr. 10, 1945--has not been entirely satisfactory for a number of reasons. The Air Cleaner is less advanced even than the Bubble-Vortical Dust Arrester. Due to its particular feature the Air Cleaner is deprived of several expedient elements.
Thus, the Air Cleaner has not been used for floating dust such as grease-laden cooking vapors, residues, paint aerosol, textile dust, etc. The pollutants float up on a surface of liquid and cannot be removed from the confined space, unless, firstly, the Air Cleaner operation is off, and, secondly, all the liquid is drained from the reservoir. This is a significant amount of polluted liquid which could create a water pollution problem.
Another objection is regarding the liquid clarifying from pollutants. The liquid flow in the reservoir is very turbulent, therefore it impedes with settling down of a heavy dust and collecting a light dust or grease on the surface of the liquid. As a result, the polluted liquid is returned for the next gas cleaning cycle.
The next objection is the particular necessity for the Air Cleaner operation to have a predetermined static liquid level desirable for the operational effect only. It does not provide a flame suppression and does not prevent a diffusion of gases through the Air Cleaner and exhaust ducts to the atmosphere when the Air Cleaner is not in operation. To provide these conditions would require raising the static liquid level, which would cause an additional gas resistance. These problems arise because of an absence of the diffusion control peculiar to my invention.
The Air Cleaner has not been equipped with several devices, which are peculiar for my invention, such as:
an open-to-the-atmosphere liquid pollutant extractor, which is hydraulically interconnected with the Air Cleaner,
hydraulically automated pollutant floats removal,
originated by gas flow, prewashing of the polluted gas upon entry to the Arrester before it impinges against liquid bath. As result, this decreases the effect of centrifugal forces acting on the pollutant particles.
flexible mounting layout,
significantly smaller overall dimensions for an equal amount of gas exhausted, as a result of using an internal space of the upper guide for intermediate collecting a polluted liquid, which comes after the gas cleaning cycle.